


Sweet Maidens And Vicious Lizards

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little lizard sex, for a friend.





	Sweet Maidens And Vicious Lizards

Jenny had smiled as she moved, hitching her skirt up as she did so, to settle into Madam Vastra’s lap, both women’s skirts were raised to allow access where they both wanted it, although Jenny found she gasped at the softness of Vastra’s scales as she moved to slip a hand between them, gasping again when Vastra pulled her closer, kissing her fiercely, almost demandingly, her own fingers slipping into Jenny quickly, the two were used to using short space of time but this was the first time they had tried more than rutting. Vastra had growled softly as she set her pace, finding that she bucked when Jenny met her thrusts and pace and raised it, the two panting against each others lips.


End file.
